


Facts of Life

by Paramorous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paramorous/pseuds/Paramorous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short nubby troll explores a meteorite with a boy from Texas, a place that he doesn't know either. <br/>Now having to deal with all the insurmountable desires such as having to deal with their wanting Karkat Vantas and Dave Strider are now on a terrible, terrible adventure to discover things they might not want to know about.</p><p>Basically, it's two people against all the other people in the meteor who want to explore with their interracial options and do the dew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facts of Life

"Dave is a deucedly revolting lout and a narcissistic odiously suffocating abomination to all the senses!" you say furiously. You know that you were partly correct but that person you were talking to didn't think so. The person you were talking to was Kanaya Maryam, and she has been your closest friend for the longest time.

And right now, you are currently stuck with her- no, just you in a meteor filled with a bunch of people that are disgustingly experimenting themselves. Inside this meteor, everyone is dealing with one enemy, and your enemy is desire; as of late all of you have you lost to the enemy's hand. 

"Karkat, I don't think that it's nice of you to say such a thing, especially if they had just arrived," you disagree, you absolutely disagree. "Dave is a lamentably nonintuitive simpleton and a maniacal soul-destroying cheap Internet loiterer! Well, he was!" Kanaya is shaking her head again, she might just be defending him for the sake of not getting on Rose's bad side since you and her both realized what kind of close relationship Dave and Rose had. 

Or maybe because all of them had made a bunch of cliques that you weren't part of. You're not the type to care about that anymore, it's their problem. "Karkat you're taking your emotions take over again and-"

"Agree to disagree, our pointless conver-argument is over, good talk." you say in a hurry as you walk away, making your way back to your respiteblock. 

Speak of the devil you bumped into the Strider, both of you end up with your asses on the ground, "What the hell man? You ever look straight?" you grit your teeth, "No, you probably look straight too, but you aren't straight nonetheless! Hah." you see him cock an eyebrow, did that even phase him? 

Absolutely not, "How did you ever even learn about the sexuality thing? What crap has Rose been telling you?" 

"Tons of crap, Strider, and it wasn't Rose. It was Kanaya, she's been asorbing all your human crap." It seemed as if the corners of his mouth twitched, you must be hallucinating since that man always keeps a straight face. In all honesty you were rather intimidated by it. "First of all, dude. I'm not that kind, like hella not. If you're plannin' on joking on something like that do it on Eggburrito, trust me, don't get on my mojo like that. It's like a mackarel floundering around a deserted island and all that." more nonsense, of course.

"Anyways, where did you actually come from?" he said, a curious tone.

"Kanaya's respiteblock, why ask?" now for some odd reason he started to- wiggle his eyebrows. It was disgustingly hilarious but of course you didn't want to show him that. "Ooh, never leave your lady with a Vantas, huh?" 

"Oh my God! No, never that way. I respect her and Rose's relationship, besides. I wouldn't deal with something like that at this stage of madness." he snickered. Now you felt disgusted.

"Let me tell you something about life, even though it's as limited as it can be, Karkat, you might learn a thing or two."

This is going to turn for the worse.


End file.
